


Epiphany

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: RWBY Stories [16]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake meets Taiyang, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mild Sexual Content, Soft Bees, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Written using the 'Needing to stop before it gets too out of hand' kiss prompt.~“Don’t apologize. This is on me, not you.” Yang interposes.“You said it was about me though.” Blake points out.“Yeah, my feelings about you.” she confirms, then reels back when she realizes exactly what she said.





	Epiphany

Yang knocks on the door of her childhood home, her partner sticking closely to her side, albeit a bit further behind. Blake feels her ears flatten the slightest bit against her head as she hears footsteps coming towards the door. She still isn’t quite sure why Yang asked her to come along to Patch to visit her father, but she agreed nonetheless. She re-evaluates her decision when she hears the door open in front of her, and her eyes flicker up to see a man that shares many aspects with Yang, and she smiles nervously as they make eye contact briefly. Then, the man- Taiyang, she pressumes- rushes forward to wrap his arms tightly around his daughter. Yang is laughing as he yells her name, and Blake finds her own smile turning genuine at similarities between the way they act, even in this small interaction.

“I’ve missed you so much!” Taiyang says as he pulls away, giving his daughter a once over, and receiving a wide grin in response.

“I missed you too, old man.” Yang says, then Taiyang gasps in shock, his face morphing into a small pout that Blake swears she’s seen on Ruby before.

“I’m not-"

“You’re older than _us_.” Yang says, cutting her father off with a smirk, “So, I have the right to say it.”

“Doesn’t mean it’s nice.” Taiyang mumbles before turning his attention to Blake, “Anyway, pardon my manners, because despite what Yang has probably made you think, I _do_ have them. What’s your name?”

Blake smiles, though the nervousness is still there, “No worries, sir. My name is Blake. I’m Yang’s teammate.”

She can see the exact moment when he realizes the significance behind that name, when he realizes what she did. Taiyang glances over at Yang, who nods but is quick to say, “She’s explained herself, and I forgave her."

The man closes his eyes with a deep intake of air before opening them and turning back to Blake, “You hurt my daughter.” he says sternly, “But she has good judgement. If she gave you another chance, then so will I. Forgive me for being a little uneasy, I just want the best for her.”

In her peripheral, she can see that Yang is about to defend her, but Blake speaks first, “There’s really no need to apologize, Sir. I did some terrible things, so it’s warranted. It was never my intention to hurt Yang- The _opposite_ , really- but that’s in the past now. It’s too late to change what’s been done, but I can use it to be a better person in the future, and that’s what I’m trying to do. I’m not going to promise that I’ll never hurt her again, because I don’t know what the future holds and lying would not set a good first impression, but I will try my hardest not to.”

Taiyang nods, and slowly smiles, “Brutally honest. I like it. Well, welcome to the Xiao Long Residence, Blake.” he says, motioning behind him with his arm, “And please, just call me Taiyang. I would like to talk to you for a minute too, if that’s okay?”

Blake nods with a smile, “Of course, Taiyang.” and Yang looks between them warily for a moment.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be fine.” Blake whispers to her, and she nods before walking into the house, flashing a reassuring smile over her shoulder.

There’s a moment of silence before Yang’s father finally says with a laugh, “You know, you probably know more about my daughter than I do now.”

Blake grins but shakes her head, “I highly doubt that. Although, I did get some pretty interesting childhood stories from Ruby about her.”

Taiyang immediately lights up and he inquires, “Did you she tell you the swing one?"

Blake laughs, “The one where she was too rough and the rope ended up snapping?”

Taiyang lets out a guffaw and he slaps his knee, “Yeah, that’s the one! It probably shouldn’t be so funny to me but it honestly is,” then he calms down the slightest bit as he continues, “She wears her heart on her sleeve, you know? She’s gotten bit in the ass quite a few times because of it too. So, I just wanted to say… please, don’t do it again.”

“I would never leave Yang again, so you don’t have to worry about that. I can tell you the reason I left in the first place if that would give some… uh, closure?”

Taiyang nods, so she continues, “There was someone in my past that posed a threat to her safety. At the fall of Beacon, he showed up and we ended up fighting. He promised that he’d destroy everyone that I… _care_ about, and that’s when Yang stumbled upon where we were, just as he _stabbed_ me.” Taiyang’s eyes widen, “He saw how scared I was when he noticed her, so he said he’d start with her and…” she motions to her own right arm, “You know the rest.”

“Blake…”

“I left because I didn’t want him to come after her again. I didn’t consider how it would make her feel at the time… I just thought that if there was something I could do to help her, I had to. So I left, went after the guy who did it, and I was confronting him the night we met again at Haven, and I knew that I couldn’t leave her again, I’d missed her way too much.”

The man stares at her for a moment, and it’s only when she feels a tear slide down her cheek that she realizes that she’d started crying at some point. Then, she feels arms wrap around her, and realizes that Taiyang is hugging her. She’s frozen in her spot for a moment before she returns the embrace hesitantly. This isn’t at all the reaction she’d expected from him. “I can respect wanting to keep someone safe, especially if it’s my daughter. You clearly had good intentions,” he pulls back and gives her a lopsided grin, one that Yang does sometimes, “I think you know you messed up too, so I won’t berate you too much.”

Then, after a moment, “Oh! Sorry, come on inside!” he says, laughing at his realization that they’re still standing outside, “I’m going to make Yang and I some coffee, do you want something? Coffee, tea, water….”

“Tea will be fine.” she says offering him a grateful smile as she reaches up to wipe her eyes, knowing her partner will most likely notice it anyway. He nods and they both walk inside. He directs her towards a doorway as he goes to the kitchen, so she walks through it. Blake finds Yang in what she assumes to be the living room lounging on the couch with the TV remote hanging lazily in her hand. She glances up as she hears Blake walk in, “Hey. What took you guys so-” she does a little double take when she realizes that Blake had been crying, “Blake?” she prompts, turning to rest her arm on the back of the couch to maintain eye contact with her.

Blake smiles and waves her off, “Just got a little emotional is all. Everything’s okay.”

Blake walks around the couch and sits beside her, but Yang still looks concerned. “What did you two talk about?”

Her only reply is to look at Yang’s bionic arm, and when she meets her eyes again, she can see that Yang knows from that action alone. She’s about to say something when her dad walks in with a tray, handing Blake her tea, and Yang her coffee, and they both thank him. “So, Yang. What’s new? You haven’t been home in a while.”

Yang continues to look at her for a minute out of concern but she slowly turns her attention to her father, offering him a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes. “Nothing’s really new. Still trying to save the world with my team.” she says, letting out a little laugh.

Blake knows that’s a lie. They’ve been through so much since she assumes Yang saw her father last. There’s everything with Jinn, the things that happened in Argus, including their fight with Adam, then what happened when they got to Atlas. She knows that Yang probably just doesn’t want to worry her father, so she doesn’t say anything, although, ‘nothing’s new’ is quite the stretch.

The three of them have a long discussion, about anything and everything. Taiyang tries his best to get to know Blake, and Blake does the same for him. She also learns quite a few more stories about Yang’s childhood, which she doesn’t mind in the slightest. As the conversation goes on though, Blake notices Yang getting quieter, slowly withdrawing herself from it. Blake frowns as her partner finally excuses herself, heading to her room, and with a quick glance, she sees that Taiyang is concerned as well. “I’ll go see if she’s okay.” Blake says, placing her mug on the table and following after her.

When she enters the room, she sees Yang staring out the window with her arms crossed, and she leans against the door frame. Her partner seems on edge, but she knows that she heard her come in, so she takes a few steps forward, crossing her arms as well. Trying the lighten the mood, she says, “I thought I was supposed to be the dark and broody one,” she’s pleased when Yang scoffs, finally turning her head towards her, “You’re giving me a run for my money.”

“Yeah, well,” Yang smiles, but Blake sees through it, sees the poorly hidden emotions, “A time occasionally arises when we all must become dark and broody.”

Blake raises an eyebrow and lets out a little laugh, but she can tell that Yang is trying to divert her attention away from whatever she’s going through with jokes. “Is that so?” she says, stopping just beside Yang to glance out the window she’d been staring out of, “This is one of those times for you?”

Yang sighs, “It seems like it.”

“I’m here, you know. If you need an outlet. I’m all ears.”

Yang smiles the slightest bit at her words, but when she meets her eyes, it falls into a frown again. That alone makes Blake’s eyebrows knit together, and she mirrors Yang’s expression with a frown of her own. “I’ve heard that listening to someone talk about you can get a little tedious.” she finally says, and Blake’s mouth falls open a bit.

She wasn’t expecting that. Although, they’ve been in a weird place for quite a while without really discussing it. When they were on the airship going to Atlas, they had kissed in the middle of the night. The kiss hadn’t really been chaste either, not as much as it should’ve been with their teammates fast asleep right next to them. They arrived in Atlas soon after, and didn’t have time to talk about what it meant for them at all. It hasn’t been awkward, for which Blake is grateful. This trip to Patch is the only time they’ve really had alone together since everything’s happened. The fact that Yang is thinking about her right now is kind of freaking her out, she’s not going to lie. _Did she regret it?_ “This is about me?” Blake inquires, hiding her inner panic from her partner, she’s always been good at hiding her emotions, she _had_ to be.

“It is more often than not, Blake.” she says, and Blake feels her ears fall.

“I’m-”

“Don’t apologize. This is on me, not you.” Yang interposes.

“You said it was about me though.” Blake points out.

“Yeah, _my_ feelings about _you._ ” she confirms, then reels back when she realizes exactly what she said.

Blake stays silent, but her heart is racing on the inside. Surely, Yang can’t mean what she thinks she does. “ _Shit._ That was _not_ supposed to come out.” Yang groans as she face palms, confirming Blake’s suspicions.

Blake finally relaxes. She probably didn’t regret the kiss if she has feelings for her. Blake decides to take the teasing approach, and she lets a small smile slip onto her face as she says, “Funny choice of words there, Yang.”

Yang looks so confused for a moment until she realizes what she had said and lets out a nervous chuckle. “I guess it was.”

“You’ve gotten to the level where you make puns _unconsciously_ now? _Yikes_. I better prepare myself then.”

Yang meets her eyes then, and Blake smiles, then asks, “So, you have feelings for me then?”

Yang stares into her eyes for a moment, trying to read her before she nods. “Yeah. For a long time. I mean, that kiss on the airship… that brought my feelings back to the forefront, and I’ve been distracted by it ever since. I’ll just catch my mind wandering to you out of the blue sometimes, and when my Dad asked about your past and you started to talk about Ilia and Sun I just….”

“You were jealous.” Blake finishes, her smile being replaced by a smirk, “I’m flattered.”

Yang shoves her shoulder and Blake laughs, but the faunus can tell that she’s still tense, so she continues, “They’re really good friends, but they weren’t like that for me. Besides, I have my eye on someone else, and she just told me that she has feelings for me, so my odds are looking pretty good.”

Yang’s eyes widen as a smile slowly spreads across her face. “Really?” she inquires.

Blake nods, “Really. I mean, I kissed you back that day, didn’t I?” she responds, but Yang doesn’t move, so Blake whispers, “Are you going to do anything about it?”

She smiles when the blonde’s eyes fall to her lips, and Yang reaches forward, her hand falling to the back of Blake’s neck to pull her towards her. Blake sighs as their lips meet again, and her own arms wrap around Yang’s waist, pulling her closer. This time there’s no hesitance like that time on the ship, there’s no need for the kiss to be desperate like it was that night because there’s no immediate danger, no frightening memory fresh in their minds. They pull away for a moment, both of their eyes half-lidded, and Blake finds herself leaning in again, this time tilting her head to the side while Yang does the same. Yang’s other hand comes up to rest on the small of her back, pulling her even closer to her. When Blake moves one of her own hands to do the same to Yang, the brawler lets out a small groan against her lips, and Blake finds herself pulling back in surprise. “Sorr-” Yang starts, but is cut off by Blake’s finger on her lips.

“Don’t apologize for that.” she says, and the tone of her voice has Yang glancing up to meet her eyes, and what she sees has her biting her lip.

Blake looks like she’s intoxicated by Yang’s touch, like she’s wanted Yang this close to her for her whole life. Ultimately, Yang sees _love_ in the woman’s gaze, and she’s elated that it’s finally directed at her. Then, she notices something else, and feels her confidence grow the slightest bit. “Why? Did you _enjoy_ hearing it?” Yang drawls, running her hand across Blake’s back and onto her stomach.

Blake smiles, but she raises an eyebrow. “I can’t say that I hated it,” she replies, “And I _certainly_ wouldn’t be opposed to hearing more like that from you.”

“Well, I have a feeling you will in the near _and_ distant future… Have I mentioned that I love it when you’re feisty?”

Blake lets out a laugh, and as she’s about to respond, Yang leans down and leaves a feather light kiss to the nape of her neck. Blake releases a small gasp in surprise, and Yang smiles against her neck as she leaves another kiss there, an open-mouthed one this time. The faunus finds herself biting her lip again as Yang walks her backwards towards the door. A soft thud rings out through the otherwise silent room when her back makes contact with it. Yang trails the kisses back up to her lips, and Blake reaches up to tangle her hand into Yang’s hair. She knows how protective the blonde is of it, and kind of expected her to be upset with her touching it, but instead Yang presses closer, her legs shifting so that they slot together with Blake’s.

Yang pulls back briefly to whisper, “Are you okay with me touching your ears?”

Blake doesn’t hesitate to nod in response despite the memories that rush into her mind, all of the times her ears have been tugged, cut, or scathed in the past. She knows Yang would never do that to her. The blonde leans forward again, but her lips land on the faunus’ cheek this time, and she reaches up to run her thumb gently across the length of Blake’s ear. The touch is so gentle, unlike any other times that she can remember. It brings a smile to her face and her ear twitches the slightest bit as a slight rumble escapes her throat. Yang pulls back just a bit more, and when Blake opens her eyes, she sees that Yang is grinning down at her. “What?” Blake asks, her voice coming out soft.

“You purr?” Yang inquires, and Blake’s eyes widen.

She hadn’t even realized that she’d been doing that. Yang just makes her feel so… _safe. Loved_. “Only sometimes.” she replies.

Yang hums in response, and runs her finger along her ear again, this time hitting a spot that’s particularly sensitive, causing Blake’s hips to buck forward. The faunus barely holds back the resulting moan, and her eyes go wide. Her gaze drifts upwards to meet Yang’s, who’s expression rivals her own. After the initial shock fades, Blake reaches up and pulls Yang’s head back to hers, kissing her with more intensity than before. Yang’s hands fall to her waist, managing to pull her even closer somehow. Blake parts her lips, and Yang takes the hint, their tongues finally coming into play. Then, Blake is abruptly pulling away, her breathing heavy, “Yang… your father…”

“Has _terrible_ hearing.” Yang finishes, smirking when Blake swats at her shoulder with a laugh.

“Is _literally_ in the other room. We can’t… not right now.” Blake stammers, trying to convince both Yang _and_ herself.

Yang laughs, but pulls away as she’s told, and Blake immediately misses her warmth. “Maybe you’re right,” she says, taking Blake’s hand into her own and taking a step back, “He’ll probably get worried and come to check on us. We _really_ don’t need him walking in on that.”

Blake’s heart flutters at the mental image she gets from Yang’s words, not that of Yang’s father, but of what he might’ve walked in on. “No, we really don’t. I’m trying to make a good first impression here.”

“If he didn’t kick you out yet, then he likes you. Case closed,” Yang says as she reaches past Blake and swings the door open, “I feel like he suspects something about us anyway. Which is surprising, honestly. My dad’s really dense about that kind of thing. He told me that Summer had to kiss him for him to realize that she was flirting with him.”

“I see where you get it from then.” Blake says, throwing a smile at Yang as they enter the living room again.

Just a second too late, Blake realizes that their hands are still clasped tightly together as they enter Taiyang’s view, and Blake realizes that he was most likely able to hear everything they’ve said since Yang opened her door. He has an eyebrow raised, and he smiles at Blake. “So, _that’s_ your intention towards my daughter.”

“I- uh…” Blake stutters, unable to form a response to the older man.

“Good.” he says, nodding his head the slightest bit, “I’ve always called Yang my ‘sunny little dragon’ because of how she just lights up every room she walks into. Well, you, Blake, make her light up even more. Thank you. For making my daughter happy again.”

Blake feels herself blush again, “Yang deserves to be happy.” is all she says, then dips her head in embarrassment.

There’s an ephemeral silence, before Taiyang clears his throat, “So, how about we watch some television, girls?"

“Sure.” Yang says immediately after, her face lighting up as she vaults over the couch, landing beside her father.

Blake walks around (like a sane person) and sits beside Yang. Taiyang turns the TV on, and they fall into a comfortable silence. They couldn’t have hoped for a better response from him, so Blake allows a small smile to form on her face. It only grows when she feels Yang’s bionic arm sling across the back of the couch over her shoulders. She glances up at her to see the brawler smiling down at her, so she leans further into Yang’s side, resting her head on her shoulder.

If they had been paying attention to him, they would have noticed that Taiyang was smiling softly at them, drinking in his daughter’s happiness.


End file.
